video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugsy Malone
|catalogue number = VC3217 CC1031 VC3627 |rating = |running time = 90 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club VCI Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Bugsy Malone is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 1st May 1989. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 4th September 1995. It got re-released by VCI on 13th April 1998 and it got re-released by Cinema Club on 22nd March 1999. Description Original 1987 release The year's 1929. The place is New York. It's another rainy night and Roxy Robson is moving fast along the wet side-walks. Suddenly, his four pursuers have him trapped in a blind alley. Roxy's scared, so he should be - the hoods are armed! within seconds it's all over. New York is a tough place to live. Welcome to the world of gangwarfare, speakeasys and the splurge gun in Alan Parker's first hit movie, the brilliant all singing, all dancing and all action 'Bugsy Malone'. This musical gangster spoof must rate as one of the most unique movies ever made, with an all child cast who shoot cream at each other with splurge guns and dance their way through this hilarious tale. There's Never Ever Been A Movie Like It! 1989 Re-release The year's 1929. The place is New York. It's another rainy night and Roxy Robson is moving fast along the wet side-walks. Suddenly, his four pursuers have him trapped in a blind alley. Roxy's scared, so he should be - the hoods are armed! within seconds it's all over. New York is a tough place to live. Welcome to the world of gangwarfare, speakeasys and the splurge gun in Alan Parker's first hit movie, the brilliant all singing, all dancing and all action 'Bugsy Malone'. This musical gangster spoof must rate as one of the most unique movies ever made, with an all child cast who shoot cream at each other with splurge guns and dance their way through this hilarious tale. There's Never Ever Been A Movie Like It! 1995 Re-release Cast * Scott Baio as Bugsy Malone, an Italian-Irish ex-boxer/boxing scout. * Florrie Dugger as Blousey Brown, a sassy young dame interested in Hollywood. * Jodie Foster as Tallulah, Fat Sam's gun moll, the speakeasy's star chanteuse and Bugsy's old flame. * John Cassisi as Fat Sam Staccetto, crime boss. He is dubbed by the press as "The Alleged Mobster King of the Lower East Side". * Martin Lev as Dandy Dan, rival gang boss who steals Fat Sam's territory. * Paul Murphy as Leroy Smith, an African-American tramp who discovers he has a talent for boxing * Sheridan Russell as Knuckles, Fat Sam's main hoodlum who constantly cracks his knuckles. The only character to actually be killed by the splurge as opposed to "finished". * Albin 'Humpty' Jenkins as Fizzy, Caretaker at Fat Sam's Grand Slam, tap dancer * Paul Chirelstein as Smolsky, dim-witted police captain * Andrew Paul as O'Dreary, dumb policeman * Jeffrey Stevens as Louis, one of Fat Sam's hoodlums * Donald Waugh as Snake Eyes, one of Fat Sam's hoodlums * Peter Holder as Ritzy, one of Fat Sam's hoodlums * Michael Kirkby as Angelo, one of Fat Sam's hoodlums * Dexter Fletcher as Baby Face, down and out * Davidson Knight as Cagey Joe, the boxing gym owner * John Williams as Roxy Robinson, Fat Sam's best bodyguard, splurged by Dandy Dan's gang * Bonnie Langford as Lena Marelli, showy, pompous theatre performer * Mark Curry as Oscar DeVelt, stuck-up theatre producer * Jonathan Scott-Taylor as News Reporter * Sarah E. Joyce as Smokey Priscilla, showgirl, Tallulah's Troupe * Helen Corran as Bangles, showgirl, Tallulah's Troupe * Kathy Spaudling as Loretta, showgirl, Tallulah's Troupe * Vivienne McKone as Velma, showgirl, Tallulah's Troupe * Lynn Aulbaugh as Louella, Dandy Dan's wife and polo partner * Michael Jackson as Razamatazz - Fat Sam's personal pianist and performer at the Grand Slam Speakeasy (n.b. not Michael Jackson) * Louise English as Ballerina Mel Credits Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Bugsy Malone (1976) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Bugsy Malone (1976) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Bugsy Malone (1976) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Bugsy Malone (1976) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Bugsy Malone (1976) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Bugsy Malone (1976) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1994 * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Bugsy Malone (1976) Closing (1995 Re-release) * End of Bugsy Malone (1976) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Bugsy Malone (1976) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Bugsy Malone (1976) * Closing Credits Film * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1999 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1997-2003) * Warning screen (1997-2003) * Cinema Club logo (1993-2003) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Bugsy Malone (1976) Closing (1999 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Bugsy Malone (1976) * Closing Credits Film * Cinema Club logo (1993-2003) Trailers and info Original 1987 release It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" 1995 Re-release The Video Collection: Cinema Club trailer from 1994 with clips of "The Princess Bride", "Buster", "Stir Crazy", "The Guns of Navarone", "Force 10 from Navarone", "Young Guns", "A Prayer for the Dying", The Battle of the River Plate", "Misery", "The Quiet Man", "City Slickers", "Eagle's Wing", "St. Elmo's Fire", "Silverado" and many more... (Cinema Club, Great Family Movies, Out Now to Buy on Video) Gallery Bugsy_Malone_(UK_VHS_1987).png Bugsy Malone (UK VHS 1987) Spine.png|Spine Bugsy Malone (UK VHS 1987) Back cover.png|Back cover Bugsy Malone (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Bugsy Malone (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 Bugsy-Malone-Jodie-Foster-Pal-Vhs.jpg Bugsy-Malone-Jodie-Foster-Pal-Vhs-_57.jpg Bugsy-Malone-VHS-_57.jpg Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Rank Organisation Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Rank Film Distributors Category:Rank Film Productions Category:J. Arthur Rank Film Distributors Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Bugsy Malone Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Carlton International Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1994